


热

by lightsaber233



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Summary: 191006的凌晨，结束了初showcase后发生的一些事。





	热

“KAI哥的手好热。我都没有机会。”

迷迷糊糊的，金钟仁感觉到有人在蹭他。这个低沉的、在他面前总是不敢表现得过于雀跃的声音只可能来自队里某个年轻的家伙。而他不知何时潜入了他的房间，来到他的床前，蹲着，侧过了脸一点一点蹭他露出床沿的手背。金钟仁不太理解他在说什么，睡眠被打扰了更是有些不悦。他翻了个身，拉起被单把自己裹起来，对后辈的责备属于最温柔的那一种。

此时已过凌晨，几个小时前他们的最初舞台才刚刚结束。浸透了疲惫和兴奋的身体没办法立刻冷却下来，金钟仁还记得，早几年前，后一样由肾上腺素带来的反应简直是彻夜折磨。黄旭熙的脸很烫，擅自爬到床上，掀起被子和他紧贴在一起的胸膛更是带着灼人的热度。四下无比寂静，金钟仁听到了急促的心跳声，如此活跃，和滚烫的年轻男人的气味一同表现着无比鲜活的生命力。刚开始队里练习的时候，黄旭熙对着他还有些害羞。小狗一样湿漉漉的眼睛直直地盯着，脸上总是一个大大的笑，结果一开口连说话都不利索。但现在已经不是这样。黄旭熙扫在耳后的呼吸像是来自热带的飓风，破坏力十足，金钟仁第一秒已经被震住了，他错觉这时的自己是一只猛兽爪下的小动物。

对方是比自己要小了好几岁的后辈，呵斥他也好，打他也好，在这种情况下，所有人都会觉得理所当然。但金钟仁一动也不能动。他早先听过了来自后辈的告白，小朋友于每一次见面中累积的热爱让他措手不及。他是温柔的人，不善拒绝，硬不下心肠，黄旭熙闪闪发亮的眼睛每一次都让他选择了妥协。连这时也不例外。属于他的那种兴奋正在缓慢地调动起来，金钟仁怀疑黄旭熙也能清楚地听到他拉长了的、不得不低低压抑着的呼吸。强壮的手臂跨越了他侧过的躯体，黄旭熙在他的指间摸索，没费多少力气就挤了进去。

好热。真的好热。

黄旭熙的掌心和他的手背相贴，慢慢和他十指紧扣。金钟仁发现自己挣脱不了这样的束缚。他们不是第一次做了。金钟仁不太敢回想当时的情形，可快感是真的，无法抵抗可爱又热情的后辈也是真的。金钟仁其实弄不清自己该是处于什么立场，后辈建立起来的这种亲密关系时常令他忘形。这是在踩钢索，偏偏黄旭熙很细致，很小心。面对所有人的时候，大概谁都看不出来他所克制的欲情。黄旭熙从后面压紧着他的背部，力道很大，偏偏又不会让他觉得痛。金钟仁侧着脸，将自己迈进枕头里面。他羞于应对，但身体已经没有了抗拒。黄旭熙就这么抓着他的手，带着这些敏感的手指停在了他的嘴唇。他伸出一条腿霸道地把金钟仁压进自己的身体，同时轻轻按压着他的唇瓣。

“我有看到过哦。”黄旭熙的韩文始终有些生疏，但充满磁性的嗓音就像是重锤，每一个字都让金钟仁生出一种晕眩的感觉。“是不是有一个动图？这里按下去的话……自己就会弹起来。就像是果冻一样。”

黄旭熙抓着他的几根手指，重复着在嘴唇上摩挲的动作。金钟仁因为挑弄的耻感瑟缩起来，脚趾蜷紧，可黄旭熙不会再让他闭上自己。小心翼翼的、害羞可爱的后辈找不到了，侧身将他牢牢钳制的是一个比他高上些许，还强壮些许的成年男性。金钟仁至今依然记得黄旭熙跟自己特意强调他成年了，身体很好的事情，那时金钟仁听了只知道莫名其妙地应和。如今成年男子充分利用自己体格的优势，宽厚的手掌包着他的手指一路往下，解开睡衣前襟的动作游刃有余。透过两个纽扣之间的缝隙，黄旭熙将两人的手挤了进去。

“这个姿势没办法用嘴巴，我用手指帮KAI哥好不好？”

黄旭熙咬着他的耳垂，是一种撒娇的语气。金钟仁根本没有选择的权利。下一秒胸前的两点被大手轮番挤压，有时甚至还是自己的手指，被强迫着做出一种自渎的姿态。灵敏的指尖所带来的快感如针刺一般尖锐，金钟仁很快就在黄旭熙的抚摸之下颤抖起来。这本来就是一副敏感的身体，此刻完全处在了下风。黄旭熙往他的侧脸和肩头落下许多细细碎碎的吻，今晚倒是不像平常一样黏黏糊糊地追过来亲他的嘴巴，怎么也不够。两人的手沿着紧实的肌肉一路往下，黄旭熙的动作有一种令人备受珍视的魔力，金钟仁在这样的亲密中渐渐放松了下来，打开了自己。不知何时起，黄旭熙只要靠上来，他很容易就会有所反应。他让黄旭熙抚上前端的勃起，柔韧的腰肢在囚禁的双腿之间来回摆动。后辈的东西一直又热又硬地顶在那里，顶端冒出的液体早就让单薄的睡裤湿成一片。到了这个地步，金钟仁也不想再显得扭捏。他是有些害羞，但慢热不等于无动于衷。况且他是前辈，应该表现出沉稳的一面。黄旭熙的手被他挣脱了，不过后者很清楚继续手里的动作就能操控他的反应。金钟仁蹬掉了睡裤，反手摸到黄旭熙的身上才发现这家伙从一开始就什么都没有穿。真是嚣张。这家伙怎么就知道自己一定不会拒绝。他甚至都没有回头看他一眼，那张帅气得过分的脸蛋今晚还一点儿都没派上用场。明天还有忙碌的行程，这里是远在异国他乡的宿舍。后辈的胡闹让金钟仁生出了些许惩罚之心，他们之间已经没有任何隔阂，金钟仁顺着快感顶到他的手心，回来时双腿微微分开，就这么让黄旭熙的东西来回在他的股缝之间蹭动。

如今不再是手热了，互相碰触的身体，一整个空旷的房间。金钟仁觉得他们就好像烧起来了一样，黄旭熙的喘息一次又一次在他的耳边炸开，真的是要疯掉了。凶猛的后辈扣紧他的动作越来越狠，完全将他覆盖的高大身躯几乎是要把他狠狠地揉进里面。金钟仁用手抚着身后怒张的性器，这样黄旭熙再怎么剧烈地晃腰都不会离开他的臀瓣之中。紧贴的下身一片湿滑，黏糊糊的，金钟仁甚至还能感觉到黄旭熙腹部附着的细密的汗。“KAI哥……KAI哥……”快要高潮的时候黄旭熙咬着他的肩膀，闷哼声让金钟仁头皮发麻。明明没有进入，他错觉自己快要被这个后辈给顶穿了。他紧紧地夹着双腿，月光淡淡地照耀在他们纠缠不清的躯体之上。金钟仁反过去一条手臂，和黄旭熙的抱在一起。他在黄旭熙的手里射了出来，黄旭熙射出的东西顺着他的股缝流下，那是一种更加更加令他羞耻的感觉。但金钟仁什么都没有说。凶悍的后辈艰难地平复下来，却没有一点放开他的意思。贴着耳边的声音依然带着喘。

“我好喜欢KAI哥啊……”

筋疲力尽的金钟仁拍了拍他的脑袋，离天亮还有好一会儿。他维持着这个被拥抱和占有的姿势，就此沉沉睡去。

fin


End file.
